Sérénade à la Tour Eiffel : le lendemain matin
by Milk40
Summary: Suite de l'OS Sérénade à la Tour Eiffel. Le lendemain de leur première nuit d'amour, Edward et Bella continuent de s'apprivoiser. Traduction de Eiffel Tower Morning de Sebastien Robichaud. À lire en parallèle à La Reine de Glace et Monsieur McCarty.


**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Alors je vous livre ici la suite de **_**Sérénade à la Tour Eiffel**_**, dans laquelle nous allons retrouver, comme vous devez vous en douter, Edward et Bella, le lendemain de leur première nuit d'amour. Dans cet outtake, les deux amants vont continuer à s'apprivoiser, et Edward va proposer à Bella quelque chose qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser…**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Sérénade à la Tour Eiffel : le lendemain matin**

_Paris,_

_Décembre 2009_

Edward était allongé sur le dos, nu, dans son appartement à proximité de la Tour Eiffel. C'était le matin, très tôt, et le soleil venait juste de poindre à travers les hautes fenêtres parées de rideaux de sa chambre.

Une femme nue était pelotonnée à côté de lui, ses lèvres vermeilles entrouvertes, ses longs cils noirs formant un éventail contre sa peau de porcelaine très pâle. Il l'avait contemplée pendant un moment. Il avait trouvé difficile de dormir après qu'ils aient fait l'amour une seconde fois, aussi tendre et prolongé qu'ait été leur accouplement. Il adorait cette femme. Il s'inquiétait de ne jamais plus l'avoir dans son lit, aussi ne voulait-il pas perdre de précieuses minutes à dormir.

« Je t'aime. » Avant qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher, il murmurait les mots encore une fois, tendant le bras pour tracer sa pommette avec son pouce.

_Une fille si belle, si intelligente, et si compliquée,_ songea-t-il.

Il l'avait courtisée de la mauvaise façon. Il l'avait irritée et embêtée, taquinée et draguée. Et comme il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'elle embrasse quelqu'un d'autre, il l'avait suivie au cimetière du Père Lachaise et avait donné une raclée à son camarade québécois. (Il la méritait, _bien sûr_)

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait couché avec elle lors de leur premier rendez-vous officiel, puis il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, pensant qu'elle était endormie.

_Je suis un pauvre raté_, se dit-il.

« Tu n'es pas un raté. » Bella leva les yeux vers lui.

Il recula de surprise et elle pouffa de rire, rampant à lui et envoyant sa jambe par-dessus la sienne.

« Bonjour. » Elle l'embrassa fermement, avec enthousiasme, trémoussant son corps de sorte que ses seins soient pressés contre sa poitrine.

Il gémit.

« Bonjour, Mlle Bella. » Il pressa ses grandes mains sur ses fesses, rapprochant davantage leurs corps.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité, s'appuyant sur un coude.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux. » Elle détourna son visage et tenta de rouler loin de lui, mais il resserra son emprise sur son postérieur.

« Je suis heureux. »

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu as cette mine d'enterrement comme si je venais d'écraser ton chien. » Elle mâchonna l'intérieur de sa bouche, embarrassée. « Suis-je si mauvaise que ça ? »

« Mauvaise ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« De ceci. » Elle fit un signe pour montrer l'espace entre eux. « Je sais que ça faisait un moment… Non pas que j'aie eu beaucoup d'amoureux. Tout de même, je pensais que la nuit dernière avait été… plutôt agréable. »

Les sourcils d'Edward bondirent au milieu de son front. « Plutôt agréable ? »

Elle le regarda avec méfiance et il parut encore plus perplexe. « Tu penses que je n'ai pas éprouvé de plaisir ? »

« Pas si j'en juge par ton expression du moment. » Elle posa ses paumes sur sa poitrine pour se donner un élan et se dégager de lui.

Il roula en l'entraînant avec lui, de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos avec lui au-dessus d'elle, ses bras et ses jambes formant une cage dans laquelle elle était prise.

« Je veux que tu m'écoutes, et je veux que tu écoutes attentivement. » Son ton était grave et étrangement sérieux.

« Bella ? » L'incita-t-il à lui répondre.

« D'accord, » souffla-t-elle avec impatience.

Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, plongeant dans ses yeux sans ciller. Elle frissonna de le sentir si près.

« Je t'aime. Je le pensais vraiment quand je l'ai dit hier soir, et je le pense vraiment maintenant. »

Elle commença à protester, mais il l'interrompit.

« C'est la vérité, et il faut que tu l'entendes. » Ses sourcils se joignirent ensemble. « Peut-être que si je le dis assez souvent, tu me croiras. »

Elle ferma la bouche et pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas comment répondre.

« La nuit dernière était sensationnelle. Même si j'étais objectif, ce que je ne suis pas, j'affirmerais que c'était fantastique. Je suis navré si ce matin je ne t'ai pas saluée avec assez de… chaleur. » Il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres, l'embrassant légèrement d'abord, puis avec plus de vigueur.

« En fait, j'espère te rafraîchir la mémoire afin que tu voies à quel point nous sommes bien assortis. » Il la dévisagea dans l'expectative.

Lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas, il commença à s'éloigner.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. « Viens ici. »

Une intrication de lèvres et de dents s'ensuivit alors qu'Edward explorait sa bouche. D'une main il caressa ses côtes en descendant vers sa taille, puis il amena sa cuisse autour de sa hanche avec aisance.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà remarqué ceci avant ? » Il toucha une petite tache de naissance sur la bordure extérieure de sa cuisse.

« Je ne crois pas. »

Il sourit lentement et malicieusement. « Alors je le réclame. »

Se contorsionnant comme un acrobate, il se pencha pour embrasser la marque.

« Je déclare cette marque comme étant mienne désormais, » dit-il impérieusement. « Avec tous les droits, privilèges, et responsabilités. Et je m'attends à y avoir accès sur demande. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi ne pas simplement y planter un drapeau ? Ce serait plus facile. »

Edward lui lança un regard espiègle.

« Me dis-tu que tu veux que je plante mon drapeau en toi, Talula ? »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose d'extrêmement grossier lorsqu'il captura ses lèvres. (Mettant ainsi fin à leur discussion sur l'impérialisme corporel)

Quand il la pénétra, il appuya leurs poitrines ensemble, gémissant dans le creux de son cou. Puis il devint mortellement immobile.

« Edward ? » Elle fit courir ses mains sur la surface solide et lisse de son dos, l'attirant plus près, plus profondément. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il murmura contre sa peau, l'embrassant là où il l'avait marquée la veille.

« Rien, » chuchota-t-il. « Rien ne peut aller mal quand je suis avec toi. »

Bella enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant son visage vers le sien. « Alors tais-toi, et embrasse-moi. »

Il sourit lentement, juste pour la taquiner, avant de ramener leurs lèvres ensemble. Tandis qu'il explorait doucement sa bouche, il commença à bouger en elle, son rythme lent et assuré.

Elle gémit dans sa bouche, enfonçant ses doigts dans son postérieur pour l'exhorter à aller plus loin.

Il ralentit son allure encore plus.

Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, haletant à chaque poussée.

Edward se sentait puissant.

Elle gémit, le supplia, l'égratigna, même, mais il ne voulait toujours pas aller plus vite. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec elle, et il était déterminé à prolonger le plaisir.

« Allez, » murmura-t-elle. « S'il te plaît. »

« Je veux faire durer le moment, Bella. »

Edward accéléra sensiblement son rythme. Elle ferma les yeux, marmonnant de façon incohérente.

Et là, sans avertissement, il la sentit se contracter autour de lui et elle cria, l'agrippant encore plus étroitement. Sous l'impulsion du plaisir de sa compagne, Edward se permit d'augmenter la vitesse de ses coups de rein. Bientôt il cachait son visage dans son cou, son corps détendu et repu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'allongea à côté d'elle et la nicha contre lui.

« Voilà ce que je qualifie de génial. » Il sourit contre ses cheveux, promenant ses longs doigts de haut en bas sur ses bras. « Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Je veux que vous restiez, toi et ton grain de beauté. »

Bella inspira fortement, momentanément prise au dépourvu par ses mots.

Il se figea. « Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non. »

Il souleva son menton pour voir son visage. Ses yeux étaient résolument fermés.

« Talula ? » Il effleura son visage avec l'envers de sa main. « Regarde-moi, ma chérie. »

Edward regarda dans ses yeux bruns larmoyants.

Elle renifla et fit un geste pour essuyer ses larmes, mais il les fit disparaître avec ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il d'une voix angoissée. Il embrassa son visage à répétition. « Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. »

« Tu ne m'as pas fait mal. » Elle attrapa ses avant-bras, l'immobilisant.

« Mais je t'ai fait pleurer. »

« Pas parce que tu m'as fait mal. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

Bella se couvrit les yeux.

« Parce que tu es si foutrement gentil ! »

Edward cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendue, » gémit-elle.

« Alors si je comprends bien, tu ne pleures pas parce que je t'ai fait mal, mais parce que je suis gentil ? »

« Je ne pleure pas, idiot. »

Edward lui retira les mains du visage.

« Hé. » Il lui adressa un demi-sourire. « Qu'y a-t-il de mal dans le fait d'être gentil ? Ne veux-tu pas être avec quelqu'un de gentil ? Un gentil idiot ? »

Elle ricana en dépit d'elle-même.

« Bella ? »

Elle tenta de se détourner de lui, mais il l'arrêta.

« Ils ne m'aimaient pas, » laissa-t-elle échapper, ses joues s'empourprant.

« Qui ça, _ils_ ? »

« Mon petit ami à l'école secondaire, et le gars que je fréquentais à l'université. »

« J'en suis désolé. »

« Mais toi tu m'aimes. »

Encore une fois, les sourcils d'Edward se liguèrent ensemble. « Oui, je t'aime. »

« Je suis sortie avec chacun d'eux pendant des années. J'ai – couché avec eux. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'aimait. Tu me connais à peine et tu dis que tu m'aimes. C'est sérieusement barjot. »

Elle roula sur le côté, loin de lui.

Quand l'étonnement de ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer se fut dissipé, Edward réfléchit à ses paroles. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi un homme n'aimerait pas Bella. Elle était éminemment adorable – un peu rêche sur les bords, un peu sarcastique et ombrageuse, mais sexy et intelligente, avec un esprit délicieux.

Sa révélation le rendit triste. Et il était clair que ça la rendait triste elle aussi. Bien qu'il soit dans sa nature d'argumenter, et de gagner fréquemment, il demeura silencieux. Il ramena le drap sur eux, s'assurant qu'elle soit à l'abri du courant d'air de décembre. Ensuite il se mit en cuillère derrière elle, enroulant un long bras autour de sa taille.

**ooo**

« Tiens. » Edward tendit un peignoir blanc en tissu éponge à Bella qui était toujours dans le lit. « J'ai préparé un brunch. Te joindras-tu à moi ? »

Bella prit le peignoir avec gratitude, levant les yeux vers lui. Il ne portait pas du noir. Il était vêtu d'un blue-jean usé et d'une chemise bleu foncé qui contrastait vivement avec le vert impressionnant de ses yeux. Il ne s'était pas rasé et ses cheveux, comme toujours, étaient un joli fouillis.

Son cœur manqua un battement à sa vue.

« Est-ce que je peux d'abord prendre une douche ? » Elle serra le peignoir contre sa poitrine.

« Bien sûr. Je vais t'apporter un peu de café. »

Il baisa son front et attisa le feu avant de quitter la pièce.

Bella balança ses jambes nues sur le tapis et s'enveloppa dans le peignoir. Elle était surprise qu'il l'ait laissée dormir après qu'elle se soit effondrée de manière si embarrassante. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la presse et la bombarde de questions, mais il n'en avait rien fait.

Il l'avait simplement tenue contre lui et laissée dormir. Son corps, qui était encore en train de s'ajuster au décalage horaire occasionné par son retour de Seattle, en était reconnaissant.

Elle le rejoignit dans le couloir, où il lui offrit une grande tasse de café au lait. Il la frôla pour aller chercher des serviettes et les poser sur le bord de la baignoire sur pieds.

Elle prit sa tasse à deux mains, humant l'agréable odeur avant d'en siroter le contenu.

« Comment sais-tu la façon dont j'aime mon café ? »

Il se tourna pour lui faire face. « Je prête attention aux choses importantes. »

« Le café n'est pas un truc important. »

Il haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. « La manière dont tu aimes ton café est un truc important pour moi. »

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et avança à l'intérieur de la porte avant de s'immobiliser.

Son hésitation le laissa perplexe. « Quelques chose ne va pas ? »

« Est-ce que je pourrais prendre un bain ? Cette baignoire est super chouette. On n'en trouve plus comme ça de nos jours. »

Edward ricana. « C'est ce que ma mère a dit quand elle a fait rénover cette pièce. » Il pointa vers ce qui semblait être un placard. « Il y a d'autres serviettes là-bas, et aussi des produits de bain. Sers-toi. »

« Des produits de bain ? » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Mais oui, tu sais, le genre de truc qui fait des bulles. Enfin bref, tu n'as qu'à prendre ce que tu veux. Et si tu as faim, appelle-moi. » Il embrassa ses lèvres, grignotant gentiment le coin de sa bouche avant de la relâcher avec une petite tape sur ses fesses.

Bella s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire pour donner le temps à son esprit de s'éclaircir.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était au septième ciel sous une mer de bulles, la tête appuyée sur une serviette, son café terminé.

Elle entendit frapper à la porte. « Entre. »

« Salut, » dit-il, essayant très fort de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Salut. Que fais-tu ? »

Il eut un geste vague dans sa direction. « Je suis venu vérifier si tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je vois que tu as trouvé les… trucs qui font des bulles. »

Elle souleva une jambe, longue et bien galbée, et d'un petit coup sec de ses orteils, elle envoya un peu de mousse vers lui.

Il attrapa son pied dans sa main.

« Jolis orteils. » Il admira son vernis à ongles rouge avant d'abaisser doucement son pied dans l'eau.

« Merci. J'aimerais avoir une baignoire comme celle-là chez moi. »

« Chaque fois que tu veux l'utiliser, tu n'as qu'à me le faire savoir. Je pourrais même venir t'y rejoindre. » Il la regarda de manière suggestive.

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

Elle plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux prendre un bain avec un vilain garçon ? »

Il se pencha vers elle, ses lèvres effleurant son oreille. « Je ne suis pas un garçon, trésor, je suis un homme. Et tu aimes ça quand je suis vilain. »

Une sensation étrange parcourut l'épine dorsale de Bella rien qu'à l'entendre murmurer.

« Euh, d'habitude je prends des douches pour pouvoir laver mes cheveux. »

« Je vais les laver pour toi. » Son visage était au même niveau que le sien, et elle le vit lécher ses lèvres.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Il plana au-dessus d'elle comme un fantôme. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

Elle se tortilla dans l'eau.

« Je vais laver tes cheveux tout de suite, juste pour te montrer combien ça peut être agréable. Tu te demanderas comment tu as pu t'embêter à le faire toi-même avant. »

Bella considéra son offre seulement quelques secondes.

« D'accord, Vidal Sassoon. Voyons voir ce que tu peux faire. »

Il disparut et revint peu après avec un grand pichet en céramique. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait eu le temps d'aller monter le volume de la chaîne stéréo pour que la voix d'Astrud Gilberto l'accompagne dans sa tâche.

Bella savait qu'elle était en difficulté.

Il avait enlevé sa chemise, et maintenant il était seulement vêtu d'un maillot de corps blanc et d'un jeans. Il sortit une bouteille de shampooing et deux autres serviettes du placard, qu'il plaça à côté de la baignoire. Puis il se tourna vers elle avec un regard provocant.

« Est-ce que tu es prête pour moi ? »

N'eût été du fait qu'il la séduisait avec sa voix, elle se serait moqué de lui. Mais dans les circonstances, elle se contenta de déglutir bruyamment.

Il posa une main sur son front, tendrement, l'incitant à pencher son dos alors qu'il humectait ses cheveux. Son toucher était léger mais assuré, et elle éprouva un moment de détente profond, tout en essayant de le déchiffrer.

Elle s'était trompée à son sujet. Ce n'était pas un type arrogant qui aimait jouer avec les émotions des femmes et mettre une myriade de filles dans son lit. Il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il l'aimait. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais regardée comme lui le faisait. Aucun garçon ne l'avait jamais touchée avec autant de douceur et d'affection. Même en accomplissant une tâche aussi monotone et routinière qu'un lavage de cheveux, il le faisait avec érotisme et tendresse. Bella n'aurait jamais pensé que les deux choses pouvaient être combinées.

Et quand ils avaient eu des rapports sexuels… eh bien, Edward n'était pas un homme égoïste. Elle éprouvait du remord d'avoir été si méfiante envers lui et d'avoir été méchante avec lui à l'occasion. Aucun homme aussi attentif que lui ne méritait autre chose que de l'appréciation.

« Est-ce que je suis en train de t'endormir ? » Sa voix grave fit irruption dans ses pensées.

« Non, je profite d'un moment très agréable, c'est tout. »

« Pas autant que moi, j'en suis certain. »

Elle ouvrit un œil. « C'est moi qui me fais laver les cheveux. »

« Et je suis celui qui a une femme nue dans ma baignoire, exposée et complètement à ma merci. » Ses yeux parcoururent la longueur de son corps, faisant halte sur quelques endroits stratégiques. « Penche-toi vers l'arrière. »

Elle pencha sa tête alors qu'Edward massait le shampooing dans ses cheveux. Il avait des doigts très doués et il n'était certainement pas pressé. Une fois de plus, son perfectionnisme était évident.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies menti au sujet de ton adoration envers Proust, » souffla-t-elle, essayant de se distraire du plaisir procuré par ses doigts.

Edward réprima un sourire. « Je voulais attirer ton attention. Ça a fonctionné, pas vrai ? »

« Tu m'as exaspérée au plus haut point pendant des mois juste pour attirer mon attention ? »

« Tu ne voulais pas me parler, tu te souviens ? Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour rompre la glace. » Il essuya une goutte de savon sur son nez. « Alors raconte-moi au sujet de ces petits amis. »

Il observait sa réaction. Elle refusa de lui en montrer une.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter, » dit-elle avec désinvolture. « Les choses n'ont pas fonctionné. »

« Mais ça te chamboule quand tu penses à eux. »

« Qui veut se rappeler d'avoir été malheureux ? »

Elle pouvait sentir le refroidissement dans son attitude. Elle ne voulait pas réagir ainsi, elle voulait être ouverte et amicale, et savourer la façon dont il la touchait, mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

Il se pencha sur le bord de la baignoire, repoussant une mèche de cheveux mouillés de sa joue.

« Je sais que les choses ont changé entre nous la nuit dernière. Sincèrement, je pense qu'elles ont changé pour le mieux. Mais rappelle-toi, je suis ton ami. Tu peux me parler. »

Bella commença à mâchonner l'ongle de son pouce et Edward réalisa qu'il devait cesser de la bousculer.

Il ramena sa tête en arrière. « Ferme les yeux, » murmura-t-il.

Le murmure d'Edward pouvait être senti sur la peau de Bella, comme un baiser.

Il était méticuleux, vérifiant avec ses doigts que son abondante chevelure ait été débarrassée de toute trace de savon. Elle fut déçue lorsqu'il retira sa main.

Elle se redressa sans réfléchir.

Les yeux d'Edward tombèrent immédiatement sur ses seins qui émergeaient juste au-dessus de l'eau, et s'agrandirent.

« La terre à Edward ? » Elle fit claquer ses doigts à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Désolé. » Il hocha la tête dans sa direction, admiratif. « Tu as des seins magnifiques. »

« Merci. »

« Ils sont très… guillerets. »

« Guillerets ? » Elle renifla et s'enfonça sous l'eau, se retirant comme Vénus dans la mousse.

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se recentrer.

« As-tu des plans pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. J'ai une rencontre avec mon superviseur à l'université demain, et je dois travailler sur quelques articles. »

« Bien, » déclara Edward en se remettant debout. « Passe la journée avec moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Il lui tendit une serviette lui tourna le dos pour lui donner un peu d'intimité.

« J'aurais pensé que la réponse à cette question était évidente. » Ses yeux papillotèrent en direction de la chambre à coucher.

Elle s'enveloppa dans la serviette et lui permit de l'aider à s'extraire de la baignoire.

« Brunch et puis… sexe ? » Sa voix paraissait hésitante.

« À moins que je ne t'aie épuisée, Talula, » dit-il avec audace.

« Peu probable, » marmonna-t-elle, le toisant de la tête aux pieds.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je pense que nous devrions aller nous promener après le brunch. J'aimerais te montrer la Tour Eiffel. Peut-être que nous pourrions arrêter quelque part pour boire un verre. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, la laissant se demander quelles délices les attendaient au tournant. Une part d'elle avait envie de s'en aller, mais seulement parce qu'elle était inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver à son cœur si elle restait.

**ooo**

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à la Tour Eiffel, appréciant la vue splendide offerte au sommet, autant que sur la terre ferme. Edward la taquina sur sa tenue vestimentaire. Elle lui avait emprunté un vieux tee-shirt de Miles Davis beaucoup trop grand pour elle, si bien qu'elle l'avait noué à la taille et le portait sous sa veste.

Il l'accusa d'essayer d'avoir l'air branché.

Elle se demanda à voix haute pourquoi il n'avait aucun tee-shirt décent tel que, disons, un qui mettrait en vedette Jefferson Airplane ou Steppenwolf.

Puis il lui prépara un dîner et ils passèrent une partie de la soirée à se prélasser sur le canapé en buvant une bonne bouteille de vin. Lorsqu'il se fit tard, elle se retrouva la tête appuyée sur son épaule.

« Reste ici cette nuit. » Il joua avec ses cheveux, enroulant les longues mèches autour de ses doigts.

« Seulement si tu me promets une séance de baisers avant d'aller au lit. Je suis encore en train d'essayer de décider à quel point tu maîtrises l'art d'embrasser. » Bella s'efforça de garder un visage impassible, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu n'avais qu'à le demander. »

Edward releva son menton avant de presser leurs lèvres ensemble. Il l'embrassa lentement, pour commencer, et lorsqu'elle l'entoura de ses bras, il approfondit le baiser, ses mains caressant son dos de haut en bas.

Bientôt elle le chevauchait, pressant leurs corps ensemble tandis que les grandes mains d'Edward reposaient sur ses hanches. Il se pencha pour enfouir son nez dans la crevasse de sa gorge, léchant et mordillant sa peau.

« Qu'allons-nous dire à nos amis ? » Haleta-t-elle, s'éloignant pour voir son visage.

« Dis-leur que tu as succombé à mes charmes. » Il sourit malicieusement, glissant sa main le long de ses côtes pour prendre un sein en coupe sous son tee-shirt de Miles Davis.

« Ils ne me croiront pas. » Elle posa sa main sur le dessus de la sienne pour l'immobiliser.

Il pencha la tête d'un côté et ses yeux rétrécirent.

« Alors dis-leur la vérité. »

« Qui est ? » Le pressa-t-elle à continuer.

« Que je suis ton petit ami et que nous remonterons à la surface pour faire le plein d'air frais dans environ un mois. » Il la saisit par la taille et se leva, la portant dans la chambre à coucher.

**ooo**

« Laisse-moi entrer. » Edward était à nouveau au-dessus d'elle, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

Elle écarta ses jambes davantage, soulevant ses hanches.

« Je voulais dire laisse-moi entrer ici. » Il plaça une main sur son cœur.

Elle cligna des yeux vers lui. « Les choses ne peuvent-elles pas rester désinvoltes entre nous ? »

« Tu ne couches pas avec un homme qui n'est pas ton petit ami. C'est ce que tu m'as dit la nuit dernière. »

Ses traits s'adoucirent et il sut qu'elle n'allait pas protester.

« Laisse-moi entrer, » répéta-t-il. « Laisse-moi t'aimer. »

« Tu n'abandonnes pas facilement, tu le sais ça ? »

« Pas quand la récompense mérite qu'on se batte pour l'obtenir. »

Elle grogna. « Je ne suis pas une récompense. Je suis seulement une fille de Seattle qui a vécu plein d'abandons et qui craint que ça se reproduise. »

Edward se rassit sur ses genoux.

Elle se sentit exposée sous son regard pénétrant. Elle s'étira et attrapa le drap qu'elle remonta sur elle, se transformant en cocon et fuyant la menace extérieure.

Il se déplaça pour la rejoindre, l'enveloppant dans ses bras sous la couverture.

« Je pense que c'est la première chose honnête que je t'ai entendue dire. »

« Ouais, eh bien, ce sera probablement la dernière. »

L'expression d'Edward indiqua à Bella qu'il n'aimait pas cette déclaration qu'elle venait de faire.

« Parle-moi, Bella. »

« C'est un peu difficile de parler quand nous sommes nus, dans un lit, en train de prendre une pause pendant un marathon de sexe. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Edward. Elle lui avait fait un très gros compliment, mais il ne voulait pas détourner l'attention de leur présente conversation.

« Tu sais que nous allons bien ensemble – au plumard et en dehors. Avoue-le. »

Elle soupira de manière théâtrale. « D'accord, je dois l'admettre. »

Elle mâchouilla son ongle. « Mais il faut que je sois honnête avec toi, Edward. Je ne suis pas prête à te dire que je t'aime. »

Elle avait l'air vulnérable, et le cœur d'Edward se gonfla. Il voulait tellement la protéger.

« Ça me va, Bella. Je ne t'ai pas avoué mes sentiments pour faire pression sur toi. »

Elle traça son menton rugueux avant de faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je me soucie de toi, Edward. Énormément. Il y a très longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. »

« Merci. » Il expira de façon exagérée, lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Elle l'embrassa, et bientôt elle fut au-dessus de lui, se préparant à s'unir à lui une fois de plus.

Il l'immobilisa avec ses mains.

« Change ton billet. Une fois que tu en auras terminé avec l'école, je t'emmènerai en Espagne pour une semaine. Ce sera mon cadeau de Noël à tous les deux. »

Bella fit une pause, se demandant ce que sa mère dirait si elle retardait son retour à la maison.

« Allez, ce sera amusant. » Edward promena ses doigts le long de sa cuisse avant d'aller encercler sa tache de naissance préférée. « Nous irons voir l'architecture de Gaudi à Barcelone, nous visiterons les musées à Madrid, nous ferons l'amour toute la nuit dans un bel hôtel et nous commanderons du service en chambre… »

« D'accord. »

Il l'embrassa en signe de gratitude, portant ses mains à ses seins pour les caresser. « Maintenant que c'est réglé, je dois t'apprendre comment dire des obscénités en espagnol. »

**~ oO ~ Fin ~ Oo ~ **


End file.
